


Flirting 101

by Taffyoflaugh



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, W/w
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffyoflaugh/pseuds/Taffyoflaugh
Summary: “Did it hurt?” she questioned me as she sat beside me. I was confused. That’s a well known pick up line. Maybe, she likes me too! Oh, god that’d be wonderful! Okay, act smooth so that she’ll not think you’re too weird and leave.“Let me guess, when I fell from heaven?” I respond sarcastically while rolling my eyes.Not even missing a beat, she dead pans, “No.”
Relationships: Bri Sayers/ Stephie Beck





	Flirting 101

Quietly, I sat alone. This seems to be my normal. Alone. It’s not always lonely, sometimes it’s peaceful. But it can get lonely. It’s lunch, the social hour of everyone’s school day and here I am all by my lonesome. I sit here on this bench in this active courtyard, stationary.   
The one good thing about this spot is that I can see Bridget Sayer, better known as Bri. She’s on the cheer and debate team. And she’s so so beautiful. Her hair is a dark brown that complements her smooth brown complection. And her eyes, how they’d normally be a dull color, olive green Somehow, on her, the olive green orbs seem to shine boldly with determination and courage. Then the way she walks, she holds herself with such confidence and gives off a strong positive vibe. She’s magnificent.   
If you haven’t noticed, I sort of fancy her. Maybe I would be able to ask her out if I wasn’t so shy and insecure. I don’t even know if she likes girls. It’d be my luck that she didn’t.   
Okay, she’s walking. Why is she walking over? She never comes over here! Okay, calm down. It’s fine. Pretend you don’t want to kiss her and draw her wonderful face.  
“Did it hurt?” she questioned me as she sat beside me. I was confused. That’s a well known pick up line. Maybe, she likes me too! Oh, god that’d be wonderful! Okay, act smooth so that she’ll not think you’re too weird and leave.  
“Let me guess, when I fell from heaven?” I respond sarcastically while rolling my eyes.   
Not even missing a beat, she dead pans, “No.”  
Shite, maybe I misunderstood. That probably means she doesn’t like me. But why does she still have that brillant twinkle in her eye? It’s like there’s something more, “What?”  
“Did it hurt when you fell for me?” she grins as she speaks, if I didn’t fancy her before I sure as hell would now.   
“Yes.” I squeaked out, red vigorously spreading all across my face, “It hurt when I felt you didn’t feel the same. I fell so deep for you, and I’ve never liked anyone more than you. I don’t regret it though. If I had a choice I would have chosen to fall for you. You’re worth every doubt and every hope.”  
For once, it seemed like she was speechless, and while she was, actions can speak louder than words. No hesitation, she leans in and kisses me. Not a long kiss, but a nice peck. A kiss, in front of the school. Even though I’m a girl and it could ruin her.  
“Will you be my girlfriend, Stephie?”  
“Without a doubt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an writing prompt


End file.
